findingcarterfandomcom-20200214-history
Do the Right Thing
"Do the Right Thing" is the ninth episode of the first season and the ninth episode of Finding Carter overall. Plot Carter is devastated after finding out David had already written "Finding Carter". This also causes a lot of tension between David and Elizabeth, who is on Carter's side. Taylor and Max try to take their relationship to the next step. Ofe seeks financial help from Bird after a betting mistake and she gives him one of her mother's necklaces to pawn off. When Bird's mother notices that the necklace has gone missing, Bird blames Carter and gets her arrested. Bird soon admits the truth and the charges are dropped; however, Crash had already bailed Carter out of jail, and their whereabouts are unknown. Cast Main *Kathryn Prescott as Carter Stevens *Cynthia Watros as Elizabeth Wilson *Alexis Denisof as David Wilson *Anna Jacoby-Heron as Taylor Wilson *Zac Pullam as Grant Wilson Recurring *Alex Saxon as Max *Jesse Henderson as Gabe *Eddie Matos as Kyle *Vanessa Morgan as Beatrix "Bird" *Jesse Carere as Ofe *Caleb Ruminer as Caleb "Crash" Mason Guest *Maria Howell as Bird's mother *Amy Parrish as Ingrid Quotes Grant: What's going on? Taylor: Carter. Elizabeth: Well, here's the thing about your dad, Carter: He's not a liar—he's not, he just… he hides things. There's an explanation, and I'm gonna get it. Carter: Can I drive your car? Elizabeth: Why? Carter: Because I'm really sad, and I would really be cheered up by driving a really fast car with light sirens and stuff? Elizabeth: Oh, nice try. Ofe: What happened is, I need my bank to cover some debts. Carter: Wait, you're his bank? Ofe: Well, it's not a charity; she makes money. Bird: I don't make money. Ofe: Yes, you do—enough to cover your… Bird: Manis and pedis? Gabe: It's more of an emotional investment than it is financial? Ofe: That's right; she earns my undying gratitude, which is worth something. And nobody say "manis and pedis". Taylor: What happened to you? Ofe: Nothing that prevents me from seeing how very alluring you look today. Taylor: Thanks! I'm… flattered and uncomfortable… Taylor: Can I have the car keys? Carter: It's second period. Taylor: Can I please just have the car keys? Carter: Are you skipping class? Walk with me! Carter: Be safe, have fun, come 're. Don't be nervous; it's gonna be great. Taylor: I've driven before… Carter: I have a pretty good idea of where you're going and what you're gonna do. I'm happy for you—seriously. Max is a really great guy, you both really care about each other. As usual, you're doing everything perfectly, including losing your virginity. So don't worry about it. Carter: You smell amazing today; I was gonna tell you earlier. Taylor: You like it? Taylor:'' Next time you see me, I'll be a different person—totally changed! '''Carter: Mhm… you're already totally changed. I like it. Elizabeth: I spent the night convincing Carter that you weren't a liar—that you just have these weird secrets—but this was a lie! David: You wanna talk about secrets and lies? I'' gotta find Carter. '''Carter:' So you weren't, like… like, punishing me for not letting you write your book? David: No, I was trying to simplify your life. I just thought maybe that would give you some closure. My intentions were good, but my methods sucked ass… did I use that right? Carter: Yeah, you used it right, just… please never use it again. Max: Don't be afraid to speak up, alright? If you don't like the way something feels, or if you, um, if you want me to stop, or adjust, or I can change— Taylor: Max? Max: Yeah? Taylor: This is starting to sound like Driver's Ed. Max: It's your first time; I want it to be perfect. Taylor: I wanna do it however you think is the best way to do it. Max: Every way is the best way, but it's your first time, so you should be just completely comfortable. Taylor: Can we turn the lamp on? Max: Well, not that lamp. I found that lamp on the street, and I thought it was really cool, but it, um, it doesn't work… which is probably why I found it on the street…. You know what? There's a-there's a hardware store just a-just a couple blocks away, so I-I'll run out, and I just— Taylor: No, Max, you don't have to go out and do that. Max: No, this is your first time; you should have a lamp. Taylor: What's wrong? Max: I don't know… it's like, um, I'm nervous. It's like suddenly, I-I don't know what to do, or I just-I don't know what order to do this all… Max: Just so you know, I'm not-I wanna say I'm-I'm not sayin' I'm great, but I'm-I'm usually-I'm better than this. Taylor: Why are you so nervous? Max: 'Cause I'm your first… and that's-that's a great honor. Max: I don't know what's gonna come after me, and I don't want to think about those guys, it's just… Taylor: Neither do I. Max: Yeah— Max: But it's like I already want to be better than them… I want to be your first, but also, I want to be your best. Taylor: You will be; I know you will be. Max: I'm alr-I'm already terrible. No, like, I went out and bought you a lamp. … I got nervous… but then I told you that I got nervous … but after that, I told you, like, the why I got nervous—I shouldn't have done that… and now I realize that I'm telling you that I'm terrible, but what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry. Taylor: It's okay—it's fine. We can do it another time. Max: Can we do it another time? Taylor: Yeah. Ofe: Me at a pawn shop with this necklace? I don't have the right shoes. Crash: Are you worried about me? Carter: Yes. Crash: This is the first time anyone's ever been worried about me… which means I'' get to say… don't worry, 'kay? This is ''simple. Taylor: I really, really, really, really like him. Carter: Just so you know, when you reach six "reallys", you're technically supposed to switch over to "love", and you're only two away. Elizabeth: Good luck tryin' to talk your way outta this one. Carter: How was it gonna work, exactly? Were you just gonna… pretend to talk it through with me and then show me chapters that have already been written—and edited? David: I hadn't worked it out… Carter, I needed this book… for my family, for me… I kept thinking it would all work out, but I was wrong… I never would have published it without your permission. Carter: I don't believe you. Bird: Okay, he calls Max " a stoner, with a slow tongue, and an even slower brain". Carter: How can anyone be mean about Max? Taylor: Should I change the music?! Max: No, no, no. Taylor: I should brush my teeth! Max: No. Taylor: This isn't perfect… Max: Yes, it is. I really like you. Taylor: I really like you. Max: I mean I really, really, really, really, really like you. Taylor: That's five. One more to go. Max: And then what? Elizabeth: I just don't trust you with her. Bird: Crash, now really isn't the time to start developing morals. Ofe: What happened to yours? Carter: You know what? Between you and your husband, I think I might actually be better off in here. Max: Hey, six "reallys". Taylor: Six "reallys". Elizabeth: I didn't realize that you and Max were so… close. Taylor: Yeah. Taylor: Bird is a sad and lonely girl who's been jealous of Carter since the day they met. Elizabeth: I just got her back, and now she's gone? She's gone. Carter: Who's gonna wanna read a book about "Finding Carter" now? Trivia Media Photos Soundtrack *Danny McCarthy, Wally Gagel, Xandy Barry — "Oblivion" *Aidan Hawken, Carina Round, Dan Burns — "Rolling Down" *Sleep Machine — "Cover Me In Gold" *bbGUN — "Heavy" *Madi Diaz — "Tomorrow" *Hillary Hand — "Say Goodbye" *Active Child — "Calling in the Name of Love" *Elliot Moss — "Slip" *Fitness — "Make It Red" *JaMiss — "Ladies Who Grind" *Wally Gagel, Xandy Barry — "Fall From Above" *Drooom — "Red Eyes" *Atlantic Line — "Voyage Home" *Lykke Lie — "No Rest For the Wicked" *Huw Williams — "Shine So Bright" Videos Category:Season 1 episodes